


【授翻/犹耶/JCS】with a kiss

by Cynthia0211



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 请见原文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia0211/pseuds/Cynthia0211
Summary: 这是翻译With A KissBy Butterynutjob有授权 原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471549
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【授翻/犹耶/JCS】with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 这是翻译With A Kiss  
> By Butterynutjob  
> 有授权 原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471549

犹大慢慢走进花园，挥手示意罗马士兵，让他们后退。他们转了转眼珠，退了回去，淡出了视线。虽然犹大来这里是要把耶稣交给他们，但他仍然抱着一丝希望，如果能单独跟耶稣说话，也许能让耶稣理解自己。

虽然他知道这种想法完全是自欺欺人。

他沉默地走进光影斑驳的花园，看见其他的使徒都躺在客西马尼花园里睡着了，他困惑地皱起眉头。酒里有什么东西吗?

“不是他的血。”犹大喃喃自语。他听到脚步声，被吓了一跳，一回头，正是耶稣，正在岩石上往西爬。犹大本能地扶他下来，但当他把手举到耶稣面前时，那个男人愣住了，盯着他看。

犹大也凝视着对方，耶稣的眼睛肿着，因为流过泪。犹大顾不上自己所谓的更佳判断，立刻动摇了。他想要开口说话，耶稣却抢在他前面。

“他们在这儿吗?”耶稣问道，他的声音平稳，只有一丝语气中的裂痕和他眼睛周围的浮肿出卖了他，他那种语调的平稳和冷静;那种经过练习刻意保持的平静。

犹大拉着耶稣的手，扶他从最后一块石头上下来。“还没有，”他轻声说。他现在离耶稣很近了，闻到了耶稣的味道，怀旧之情像踢在他的肚子上的一脚。他闻起来和以前不一样，因为那个妓女用她的香油为他擦身。但在香油的气味下，他还是闻到了一种泥土和麝香的气息，那是一个来自拿撒勒的小男孩的味道，他五年前就是这样俘获了犹大的心。

耶稣优雅地接受了犹大的帮助，然后转身面对他。他默默地端详了犹大的脸一会儿，眼睛里充满了痛苦。“为什么一定是你?”他终于低声问道。他的声音沙哑得无法解释。“在我伤口上撒盐——”他用一个摇头止住了话头。“犹大，我爱你。”

这句话狠狠刺进犹大的心。“就像你爱你自己，爱你的信仰一样。”

耶稣的眼睛因生气而严厉了起来。“不，”他挑衅地说。“不超过那个数。”

上帝，但他仍然是犹大所见过的最美丽的东西。不可否认，他是一个美丽的人，英俊的脸，散发着无以伦比的魅力。犹大当然爱他，每个人都爱他，他爱自己，只不过是过去式。

“你认为你现在是神了吗?”犹大突然问道。他看见耶稣的脸上泛起了愤怒的红晕。

“你准备干什么就去干。”他说着就要从犹大身边走过。犹大紧紧地抓住他的手臂，把头埋在耶稣的颈弯里，贪婪地深吸对方的气息。 

那气味……“我怀恋你，”犹大低声说。“怀恋以前的我们。”他的气息吹起耶稣的几缕长发。“当这一切开始的时候，你是凡人，不是神，不是神的儿子。”犹大说。太阳刚刚开始落山，他能感觉到耶稣在白袍下的颤抖。也许他在发抖。“我想念你手的轻抚，你的嘴——”

“够了，”耶稣咬着牙说，把头转向犹大，两人的脸相距几英寸。他脸上的怒气消失了，取而代之的是赤裸的痛苦。“在我父亲告诉我你要对我做的那些事之后，我怎么还能让我们继续呢?”

“我只不过——”犹大气愤地张开嘴。“我所做的一切都是为了我们人! 你会没事的。他们不会指控你的!你没有违反任何法律!”

耶稣盯着犹大，他的脸上混合着各种表情，直到最后泪流满面。“那不是——”他低下头，摇了摇头。“你不知道，”他低声说。一颗眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。“你根本不知道你在做什么。”

犹大帮他擦了擦眼泪，眼泪涂湿了耶稣的脸。“一切都会好起来的，”他温柔地说，目光在前爱人的脸上移动着。“一切都会没事的”。他倾身向前，在耶稣的嘴角上轻轻一吻，这是他所能做的一切。

令他惊讶的是，耶稣转过头来，加深了他的吻，向犹大张开嘴，就像他们已经三年没做过的那样。犹大抓住那人的肩膀，心里充满了渴望。他试着用舌舔舔耶稣的唇边，当另一个人呻吟着张嘴时，他感到很满足。

他们摇晃着，几乎摔倒，不情愿地中断了亲吻。让犹大吃惊的是，耶稣立刻又带着渴望吻了他。犹大抓住耶稣的肩膀，把他轻轻往后推。

“我以为你不想要这个，”犹大说，他的声音充满了感情和兴奋。“我还以为你父亲不想让你跟男人上床呢。”

耶稣盯着犹大，双唇紧闭。犹大看到耶稣又生气了，皱起了眉头。“这不是……”他叹了口气，他们的争吵又开始了。“我从没说是我父亲说的。没错，摩西五经上说男人和男人躺在一起是令人憎恶的，但是…我们停下来是因为——我停下来——是为了你，犹大!我想如果我们不是那么亲密的话，你会更轻松些。我看见——”他摇了摇头。“现在没关系了。一切已经开始了，没有东西能救我。”他慢慢地抬起眼睛与犹大对视。“我不敢相信我父亲反对任何形式的爱，”他低声说，声音低得几乎听不见。

他走得更近了，又吻了犹大，这个吻很快就越过了友谊的界限，被交缠的舌头湿润了。他拉开犹大的腰带，脱下对方的衣服，用冰凉的手摸上犹大炙热的身体。他把唇从犹大嘴上移开，保持着眼神的交流，慢慢地、尴尬地跪倒在地

犹大的呼吸哽在喉咙里。即使是在他们相爱的时候，耶稣也从来没有这样的大胆。当涉及到身体接触时，他总是有点羞愧，有点害怕，他们之前只是亲吻、抚摸和抚摸。但现在……那个拿撒勒人把手伸进犹大的裤子里，拿出他那半勃起的家伙，看着它，就好像这是他被拒绝了太久的一次款待。

犹大紧紧抓住耶稣的肩膀，完全无法将视线移开。耶稣斜着头抬头看了犹大一会儿，他眼神充斥着欲望，当他用粉红色的舌头舔过犹大割过包皮的龟头上暗红色的软肉时，他们仍保持着眼神的交流。

犹大看到这情景，又感觉到那柔滑湿润的舌头滑过他最敏感的部位，忍不住呻吟起来。这是一种催眠，看着这个男人，他以前总是太害羞或太焦虑，除了亲吻和触摸外，什么都不敢做。

这不是他所认识的耶稣。这既使他警醒，又让他兴奋，犹大发现自己因犹豫而说不出话来。他的左手紧紧抓住耶稣的肩膀，右手几乎虔诚地摸着耶稣的头发。当耶稣终于把他的嘴含住犹大性器时，尽他所能往嘴里塞的时候，犹大仰着头，紧绷着脸，大声呻吟出来。

犹大以前也有嘴在他的性器上，但从来没有感觉如此紧张兴奋。他的下体硬得几乎要痛了。当耶稣继续他的口头工作时，他感到耶稣用手握住性器的屁股。过了一会儿，犹大睁开眼睛往下看，看见耶稣竭力想把自己的家伙含在嘴里，他的脸涨得通红，脖子上的血管也鼓了起来，几乎被逼到了顶点。

犹大尴尬地退了回来，心中充满了愧疚。他摇了摇头，往后退了一步，湿漉漉的性器上的空气很凉。“为什么?”他问道，声音沙哑，好像喉咙里塞了个异物。“为什么是现在?你知道我今天为什么来这里。”

刹那间，他只看见耶稣那熟悉的、平静的面孔，但他的盔甲上出现了一道裂痕。“这不是给你的礼物，”他低声说，脸上的表情如此扭曲，犹大几乎不敢相信这就是他认识的那个人。“这是给我的。我可以有一样东西。我可以有一样东西!他突然愤怒地向天空大喊。

“嘘，”犹大低声说，跪在耶稣旁边，用手捂住他的嘴。“他们会听到你。”

“他们会杀了我。”耶稣焦急地低声说，不耐烦地拽着犹大的裤子，直到下过他的大腿。“为了他，为了他们，我放弃了一切……我应得的……我想要的。在我走之前，我要这个。我不管这是不是罪过——”他开始笑，刺耳地大笑声，听起来像抽泣。

犹大说:“耶稣!他们不会杀你的。照他们说的去做，告诉他们你一直在撒谎，告诉他们——”

“我要你把鸡巴塞进我里面。”

犹大立刻闭嘴，眼睛惊讶地瞪大。他从来没有想过耶稣会说这些话。他的嘴试图发出声音，但什么也说不出口。

耶稣紧紧地抓着犹大的性器，并且看着对方的眼睛。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。“请吧,犹大。”

“像鸡奸犯一样？”犹大低声说。当他以前用手自慰，寻求快感时，这样的画面早就出现过很多次。他听过很多关于所多玛和蛾摩拉人活动的可怕传闻，这本应使他害怕，但他禁不住地兴奋。犹大认为这大概源于他某种扭曲邪恶的本性。他可以接受自己的罪，但他很难想象耶稣这样。耶稣善良，纯洁无暇，几乎没有罪。 

耶稣说:“就像鸡奸犯一样。”他放开犹大的性器，脱下袍子，铺在他们旁边的草地上。“犹大，到我这里来。”

耶稣躺在他刚铺好的睡袍上，双膝弯曲，开始懒洋洋地抚摸自己的性器。他的眼神有点迟滞，像是喝了太多的酒，但犹大知道耶稣在晚餐时只尝了一小口。他很瘦，犹大数得清他的肋骨，但他也有一身结实的肌肉，犹大无论看过耶稣多少次他赤身裸体，也不会厌倦。

他在等犹大抚摸他。一个意味明确的邀请。

犹大没有真正弄清自己在做什么。他弯下身来亲吻耶稣的大腿，接着，他在他的腿上亲了一下，然后又在他的上身亲了一下，然后他的手摸了摸耶稣的脸，他又弯下身去，深深地吻上对方的嘴唇。

耶稣就伸手拿住犹大的手指，使他站在自己面前。犹大的亲吻被打破，耶稣把犹大的两指放进自己嘴里。这景象和感觉令人着迷，耶稣吮吸他的手指，流下唾液时，犹大的嘴微微张开，直到手指被整个舔湿了，犹大几乎要在袍子上擦干它们，直到耶稣抓住他的手，摇了摇头。犹大有点困惑，直到耶稣把他的手放在他的两腿之间，放在他的睾丸下面，他才明白了为什么耶稣想要他的手指这么湿，他那微微软下的勃起又立马生机勃勃。

第一根手指很容易就塞了进去。犹大一直盯着耶稣的脸，为他脸上混杂的不安和愉悦深深痴迷。耶稣鼓励性地抬起屁股，犹大终于意识到耶稣的身体在告诉他什么，他开始用手指干对方。  
“用口水涂湿另一个手指，”一分钟后，耶稣气喘吁吁地说。犹大眨了眨眼，笨拙地往耶稣身体里手指上又涂了一些口水，然后把手指重新塞了进去。

耶稣抓住他的手臂，他的脸紧绷着。这看起来更像痛苦而非快乐，当耶稣轻声说:“请不要停止。”犹大开始伸出他的手指。

犹大咬着嘴唇，手指一动也不动。最后，他又往手指上流了一点口水，然后慢慢地把手指塞了进去。

耶稣的眼睛是闭着的，他的屁股随着他的两个手指有节奏的移动，发出轻微的喘息声，这种美妙的声音犹大真想一直听下去。犹大低声说:“请说。他甚至不知道自己要的是什么，但看着耶稣狂喜的样子，他永远都不想忘记。

“我要你的鸡巴在我体内。”耶稣呜咽着说。“请。”

“什么都行。”犹大低声说着，跨过耶稣，两腿夹在另一个人的腿中间。“我……怎么?”

耶稣把他的腿拉回来，犹大意识到——哦，是的，他们可以面对面地做这件事。这从来都不是他所想象的那样，但他觉得这样更好。耶稣把他的腿抬起来，犹大向前移动，直到他的家伙压在传说中弥赛亚的穴口上。

“是的,”耶稣喘着气说。“是的，我需要它，犹大……”

犹大挤了进来，他看到耶稣的括约肌不情愿地接受了他，不禁为之着迷。耶稣呻吟着，松开他的腿，抓住犹大的肩膀。

“再来点吧，”耶稣呜咽着说，他的臀部微微上下移动。犹大内心被欲望驱动，往深处推进，但当耶稣突然发出嘶声时，他本能地停了下来。

犹大说:“我会伤害你。”他开始往后退，但是耶稣用他有力的手抓住了他。

“你敢?”耶稣的声音里更多的是恳求而不是威胁。“你已经伤害了我。现在我要你操我。”

犹大猛地一抖，好像被人打了似的。他僵住了，他的性器还在拿撒勒的木匠体内。当他低头凝视着另一个男人时，内疚攒紧了他的胸口。

“犹大,“耶稣低声说。他伸出一只手去抚摸他爱人的脸。“我原谅你。你正在扮演你被赋予的角色，就像我一样。一切都是命定的，我们无法改变。耶稣用手抚摸着犹大的背，抓着对方的屁股，让犹大倒抽一口气。

“我很抱歉，”犹大说道，欲望战胜了罪恶感。他开始加快臀部的移动，对这一切感到惊讶，他的性器周围包裹着的温度，耶稣脸上复杂微妙的表情被橙色的夕阳光照亮。当他接近身体的高潮时，他的感情也到达了高潮，他如此爱着耶稣，即使他对耶稣做事的方式并不满意。当他高潮来临之时，突然抽泣出声。

耶稣非常悲伤地看着他，把犹大拉下来准备再亲他一下，这时犹大几乎瘫倒在那个男人身上，他皮肤上的汗水在晚风中迅速冷却。他一遍又一遍地亲吻耶稣，虽然没有哭出来，但却在强忍着泪水，一遍又一遍地喃喃自语:“我爱你，我很抱歉。”耶稣只是慢慢地轻抚犹大的背，什么也没说，散发出让人们忍不住靠近的宁静。

当犹大感觉到耶稣在他身下发抖时，他意识到自己在打瞌睡。“哦，”犹大沉默地说，意识到耶稣还是赤裸的，因为他们躺在他的袍子上，而且他软下的性器还在耶稣里面。他慢慢地退了出来，想着体内有另一个人的精液是什么感觉。耶稣用衣服擦了擦身，然后慢慢地把衣服穿上。

“我能——给你弄块湿布，做点什么别的吗?”犹大坐起来，有点不安地问。不主动帮忙清理，似乎很不礼貌。

耶稣摇了摇头，苦笑着，把他的袍子拉回原处。“没关系。我想——我想让你记住我们，记住这件事。”

犹大皱起了眉头。“那会不舒服的。他们可能会扣留你几天。”

耶稣带着痛苦的表情盯着犹大的脸看了很久。“他们会杀了我的，犹大。”

“他们不会的。”犹大非常坚定。“你没有违反任何法律。他们会扣留你几天，然后放你走。”

耶稣站了起来，犹大也很快站了起来。那天西边只剩下一抹淡淡的粉红色。犹大不安地意识到士兵们还在等着，而且已经等了很长时间了。他们可能正在看着他们……

犹大低声对耶稣说:“你和我一起逃走吧。如果你消失了，他们就会放过你。他们不想杀你;他们只是想让你离开。”

耶稣注视着犹大，他的脸上充满了怜悯。“我做不到，”他简单地说。“我是人类的救世主。我要为他们的罪而死。我不能逃避。”

当犹大意识到耶稣的错觉仍然存在，而且比以往更强烈时，他的心猛然一沉。恐惧让他相信耶稣可能是对的;不是关于成为人类的救世主，这不是一个犹大可以完全理解的概念，而是他的被捕会导致他的死亡。

“你相信你会死，可你还要坚持?”犹大说，心里怒火熊熊。“这做不成成任何事!”

耶稣平静地端详着犹大的脸，他内心的混乱显然已经平息。“我想告诉你，当你发现的时候不要责怪自己，但我知道我也不能改变。”

犹大听到身后有声音，他看见耶稣的眼睛朝那个方向闪动。他盯着耶稣看了几乎整整一分钟，而另一个人平静地回以注视。最后，犹大向前倾身，亲吻了耶稣，一个近乎敷衍的吻。

犹大听见士兵们在后面靠近，并不觉得奇怪，他毕竟给了他们暗示。然而，耶稣惊讶地跳了起来，抬头看着犹大，眼睛因惊恐而睁大。“我想我父亲漏了一些细节没有告诉我，”他低声说。“犹大…你一定要用一个吻来背叛我吗?”


End file.
